


To The End Of All Time

by EverythingGeeky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Fluff, captain america & OFC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingGeeky/pseuds/EverythingGeeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With super soldier Steve Rogers busy saving the world with The Avengers, Anna Marie has a lot on her plate. Her internship at Stark towers is waiting for her. But with the team leaving again, Anna's troubled past comes back to haunt her. The only choice is to hold onto the music, and her best friend Adeen. A epic about love, friendship and how holding on and staying strong is the only choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ''Smile''

*On the balcony of Stark towers.*

Anna's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=79591809

Steve and Anna were standing on the edge on the rooftop, protected by the railing, enjoying the night sky and countless amount of stars. Tony recently held a team meeting apologizing for his recent actions. The team has been struggling through tough times dealing with PTSD (Post Trumatic Stress Disorder), exspecially Tony. Lately, he has been getting drunk frequently, blowing up at Pepper and ignoring his friends and the fact that we are a team.

''Hey Anna....I was just wondering, If I were to leave again, would you be okay?'' Steve Asked.

''I mean, I dunno, It's hasnt been that long since you guys left, and seeing you leave after all this, it would take awhile, but I think I would be okay.'' Anna responded.

''Alright. Well, I just want you to know, that youre never alone, you have wonderful friends here. And youre always with me in here.'' He said, poking his chest lightly.

''Always Steve...'' she murmured to herself. 

Anna tried her best not to cry, for seeing her man that she loved so very much leave again was painful. Everyday he fights for his country, and as Steve saw it, for Anna. Putting himself in harm's way was tough for Anna to watch, but Steve always pulled himself through the battle.

The balcony of Stark towers was Anna's escape from reality, other than music. Her favorite band, Five For Fighting was her inspiration to keep going. Their music provided Anna with a bunch of themes that powered her along through tough times.

Anna took in a deep sigh remembering the beauty of this moment while Steve moved behind her wrapping his long,muscular arms around her slim waist. Anna rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, loviing the feeling of being safe and protected in Steve's arms. Anna smiled softly and snuggled closer to him opening her eyes looking over the New York cityscape.

Steve paused, enjoying the moment while it lasted, until Bruce ran out of the door leading downstairs to the main levels of the tower warning Steve that crisis has struck again.

''Steve...Anna...Stark warned me of Thanos striking Earth again.''

''Oh, No.'' Steve said, rolling his head in the short dream coming a reality.

Anna was dumbstruck, she couldnt believe that the short conversation that Steve and her were having moments ago is becoming reality. Steve looked down at Anna and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

''Ill be back, I assure you. I love you, Anna.'' He gently grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her forehead lightly and then followed Bruce into the team room.

''Okay...just pease, be safe..'' she said, her voice soft and her hand softly grasping Steve's fleeing hand in fear.

As Steve walked away he replied, ''I promise you I'll be safe...and if im not...Adeen will just kick my ass...'' he winked at Anna then left.

''Always Steve..'' Anna said to herself, she then returned to the padded bench on the rooftop. Putting on her headphones, Anna drowned out reality by her Five For Fighting Pandora station.

Anna tried her best not to cry, seeing her man leave after such a short phase of time from the battle with Loki and the Chitauri. She had to be strong, remeber the good times, and forget the bad.

Shortly after that, her best friend Adeen walked onto the rooftop. Adeen sensed Anna's stress and sat next to her wrapping her left arm around her shoulder.

Anna pulled the headphones away from her ear and greeted Adeen with a weak ''Hello.'' 

''Whats the matter, sweetheart..?'' Adeen said softly, looking down at Anna with concern.

''The teams leaving again...'' Anna paused, sighing deeply. '' and lately, with Tony, im really worried about them...''

''Well, They told me to take a break from this mission..so Im here for you if you ever want to talk...and I know the feeling...'' Adeen said, remembering the days when her and Bruce first started their relationship.

Adeen, wishing for Anna to happy started singing ''Smile'' by Robert Downey Jr. (Yes, pretend that iron Man/ Tony Stark and RDJ are in seperate demensions)

''Smile, though your heart is aching

Smile even though its breaking

When there are clouds in the sky,

You'll get by

If you smile,

Through your fear and sorrow

Smile, and maybe tomorrow

You'll see the sun come shining through

For you

Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear

May be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile, what's the use of crying

You'll find that life is still worth while

If you just.

Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear

May be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile, what's the use of crying

You'll find that life is still worth while

If you just smile'' Adeen sang softly to Anna, cheering Anna up.

 

''Thanks Adeen.'' Anna said, grateful for her friends.


	2. ''This Is Goodbye,For Now.''

*In The Avengers Team Room*

''J.A.R.V.I.S. bring up the profile on Thanos.'' Tony told the A.I.

''As you wish, Sir.'' J.A.R.V.I.S. replied.

The Avengers were surrounding a circular table with Nick Fury pacing around the table, explaining various aspects of the battle and viewing different graphics JARVIS threw on the surrounding screens.

Steve thought constantly about leaving Anna and Adeen, for Anna was the one who understood him and taught him most things in his life. Such as modern technology, Television, cell phones and even the Avengers communication devices.

Adeen was one of the first teammates he really connected with, they had just about nothing, if any, hardly anything in common. But, she provided help with anything when he needed, she is an excellent comforter and made him laugh. 

Steve let out a frustrated puff of air and ran his hand through his hair, attempting to bring himself to focus.

''Steve, you alright?'' Natasha asked from beside him. ''You seem a little...distracted...''

''I am, it's just, it really wasn't that long since Loki and Im really worried about Anna..'' Steve replied trying to keep his voice low, to avoid interrupting the rest of the team.

''Hey, Im sure Adeen will take excellent care of her while were on the helicarrier, and besides, you can video chat with her while were away if you're available...'' Natasha explained.

''...Okay...'' said Steve, hesitant.

The team returned to strategizing their approach, then Fury took over.

''I think were gonna wrap it up here...'' He said clasping his hand together. ''I'm gonna let you guys have these last 3 hours to yourselves, say goodbye to Adeen and Anna...'' He said, looking directly at Steve.

Steve was embarrassed, for Fury saw his distance during the meeting...he started thinking about Anna, and what he was going to do in these mere three hours.

Private piano concert.

Steve loved the fact that Anna could sing, play the piano and the guitar. He adored her voice, it was smooth, and her falsetto was gorgeous.

Steve wondered his way around the towers, looking for Anna. He finally found her walking around the hallways, with her headphones over her head wearing a t-shirt, beanie and some colored jeans. http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=77286757

Anna was singing softly to the various The Script, The Beatles and The Fray songs that found its way across her headphones. 

Steve decided to be cruel and surprise her when she was distracted by her music, it was pretty loud, he could hear the simple bum, bum, bum bum. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Steve made his way to the music room Tony said aside just for Anna and Adeen. It was a gorgeous, open,plain,simple room. It was painted white and one wall lined with windows stretching from ceiling to floor. (Think John Lennon's ''Imagine'' Go look it up, its a wonderful song) url 

Anna was kicking here feet screaming at Steve to put her down and she constantly asked him where he was taking her. 

They finally reached the room and he placed her down on the ground and Anna stumbled, regaining her balance from increased blood to her head. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, this was her second home, she loved it here. She turned to the music room when she was stressed, depressed or just needed her fill. Anna walked around the familiar room while Steve sat down at the piano bench. Anna went to closet and found her favorite white acoustic guitar. She walked around the room playing the chords to ''Smoke On The Water'', by Deep Purple. That was one of the first songs she learned how to play and Steve giggled when she first started playing the chords, for he new the familiar tune would bring her to rest about the situation.

''Anna, come sit next to me, please.'' Steve said patting the spot next to him on the piano bench.

Anna followed him and sat next to him, something obviously on her mind, but not coming out of her lips. She stared down at the black and white keys in front of her. Steve lifted her chin with one finger, forcing Anna to look into the super-soldier's big, icy blue eyes.

''As you probably know,I'm leaving again.'' Steve started.

Anna gave him a slight nod in response.

''I have three hours to spend with you and the team leisurely before I leave.''

''Alright. What are we doing down here then?'' Anna asked.

''I wanted to hear you sing and play..'' Steve said, looking into Anna's hazel eyes.

''..Are You sure...?'' Anna asked, nervous because this was the last time she was going to see him for at least three weeks, there was a cagillion other things they could be doing.

''Yes.'' Steve said, Nodding in approval.

''Okay, what do you want me to play..?'' Anna curiously asked.

Steve moved around to the rack of sheet music in the corner, near the professional recording studio. He pulled out ''Something'' By The Beatles. He set the piece in front of Anna on the stand. 

Anna flipped the page open and her fingers started floating across the keys, playing out melodies and harmonies. Anna started to sing when it was time.

'' Something in the way she moves

Attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe and how  
Somewhere in her smile she knows

That I don't need no other lover

Something in her style that shows me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe and how

You're asking me, will my love grow?

I don't know, I don't know

You stick around now it may show

I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way she knows

And all I have to do is think of her

Something in the things she shows me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe and how''

Anna finished and received a reply from Steve and Clint. She didn't even realize Clint had found his way here. But then again, her mind was off in the music. Distant from the world, Anna found herself blushing when welcomed back to reality.

''That was awesome Ann..'' Clint said, using his nickname for her.

''I agree, simply beautiful.'' Steve said, kissing Anna on the cheek.

''Ohh..kayy...lovebirds.'' Clint said, moving away from the couple.

Anna giggled at Clint's usual sarcastic response.

Steve and Anna spent the nest hour and a half in the music room. Goofing about and playing various songs. Steve even joined in on ''Let It Be'', well attempted.

Anna and Steve both felt a buzzing from their pockets. They both pulled out the Avengers communication devices simultaneously. J.A.R.V.I.S.'s robotic, monotone voice came across the card.

''Mr.Stark has alerted me of a team dinner in the main dining hall. report immediately.''

Steve and Anna looked at each other and shared a quick kiss before heading upstairs.

Thor, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Adeen, Anna, Steve and Tony were all arranged around the square table. No Pepper, Fury, Coulson to disrupt anything with any business matters. The team was all enjoying themselves, goofing around being The Avengers outside of the suits. 

The next half hour was filled with tears,laughter and hugs and kisses shared between Bruce and Adeen and Anna and Steve.

Adeen's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/adeen/set?id=79813887

Anna and Steve were standing outside with the rest of the team, before the helicarrier.

''Steve..Im gonna miss you.'' Anna said, looking up at her super soldier.

''Anna, Im gonna miss you more than you can imagine.'' Steve promised.

'' Just when you have free time, ask one of the guys to help you set up a video chat. Adeen and I will be here, just hanging out and taking care of vrious business things with Pepper and occasionally housekeeping stuff. I'll keep your room clean, I promise.'' Anna swore.

Anna broke down into soft tears and Steve embraced her firmly.

''Anna, you're fine. Ill video chat you, with Bruce or Tony or one of the more technologically advanced people...'' Steve trailed off.

Anna giggled, then nodded. Wiping the tears from her eyes she said, ''I love you, Steve. I really do.''

''No, you know what, I think I love you more.'' Steve said

''Are we really gonna do this?'' Anna asked, sounding like a child.

''Indeed we are.'' Steve goofed about.

''Alright! Its ON! I LOVE YOU WAY MORE!'' The rest of the team looked at the two like they were crazy then laughed. Anna gave a cheek wave, slightly embarrassed.

Steve laughed then the two shared a passionate kiss, the last one they'll share for weeks. 

''Ill have my card with me, so send me messages if you need to.'' Anna said, almost like a concerned mother.

''Okay, Mom.'' Steve said.

Anna rolls her eyes then hug him tight, whispering in Steve's ear, ''This Is Goodbye,For Now.'' 

Anna moved on tho hug the rest of her teammates then gave Steve one last quick peck on the lips before he left. The Avengers boarded the helicarrier and waved from the plane before it lifted off and became invisible.

Adeen and Anna stayed behind, watching the sky as the helicarrier fled before their eyes.

Adeen said to Anna, '' Can you believe that were not gonna see them for weeks?''

''No but, we can make it.'' Anna replied.

''Yes, yes we can, we have each other, Pepper, music and video chat.''

''Mhm.'' Anna said, stuffing her hands in her pockets then moving inside to Stark towers. 

''This Is Goodbye, For Now.'' Anna murmured to herself. Her last words stuck in her mind like pins.

It was about 7:30 and it was dark, So Anna moved to the screening room and turned on season 5 of Doctor Who, her favorite show. Desperate for a distraction she laughed, and shortly fell asleep.


	3. ''Come Home''

*One week and a half into the mission*

 

I t was one week into the approximate tree week mission. Anna was missing Steve more than ever. Adeen and Anna also bonded more than ever, singing songs and recording them in the booth.

 

*On the Helicarrier*

Meanwhile, Steve and the team were hard at work. Thanos had no army, unlike Loki who could rely on the Chitauri. No army means less work for Bruce and Maria. Maria Hill was helping out with tracking Thanos, since Anna was still studying and working on her intern work. Adeen stayed behind due to Bruce urging her to stay behind. Safe, sound and undisturbed. Adeen was a radiation specialist and a nuclear scientist. Her intelligence was a astounding, but this mission was intense. Same as Steve, Bruce was very concerned with Adeen suffering from PTSD and the images of battle haunting Adeen whenever she closed her eyes.

 

*Stark Tower*

Anna had the idea of recording a song with Adeen and sending it to Steve on the helicarrier. Anna presented him idea to Adeen who was also thrilled. Anna would play the piano and sing. Adeen would sing and strum along on the guitar. Anna and Adeen moved to the lower floor, the music room. Adeen set up one of the cameras next to the piano, diagonal to Anna and Adeen, giving the video a nice angle. Anna sat perched on the piano bench practicing the song’s complicated intro. Adeen sat next to her, camera remote in hand in order to promptly cue the camera. Adeen’s soft brown guitar was gently resting against the side of the piano. Anna took in a deep breath and nodded towards Adeen to start the video.

 

Anna: Hello world, hope you're listening

Forgive me if I’m young or speaking out of turn

But there’s someone I've been missing

And I think that they could be the better half of me

 

They’re in the wrong place tryin' to make it right

 

Adeen:But I'm tired of justifying

 

Anna +Adeen:So I say to you, come home, come home

'Cause I’ve been waiting for ya for so long, for so long

 

Anna:And right now there's a war between the vanities

But all I see is you and me

And the fight for you is all I've ever known

So come home

Adeen: I get lost in the beauty of everything I see

The world ain’t half as bad as they paint it to be

 

If all the sons and all the daughters stop to take it in

Anna + Adeen: Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin

 

Adeen:It might start now, yeah

Or maybe I'm just dreaming out loud

 

Anna:But until then come home, come home

 

Anna+Adeen: 'Cause I’ve been waiting for ya for so long, for so long

And right now there's a war between the vanities

But all I see is you and me

And the fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known

 

Anna:So come home, ooh  
Everything I can’t be is everything you should be

 

Adeen: And That’s why I need you here

 

Anna + Adeen: Everything I can’t be is everything you should be

And that’s why I need you here

 

So hear this now, come home, come home

'Cause I’ve been waiting for ya for so long, for so long

And right now there's a war between the vanities

But all I see is you and me

And the fight for you is all I've ever known,

 

Adeen:ever known

 

Anna:So come home,

 

Adeen: Ooh,

 

Adeen and Anna grinned into the camera lens, Adeen swiped up the remote and stopped recording. Adeen help up a hand for an Anna.

 

‘’Awesome girl! That was amazing! And what a perfect song choice!’’ Adeen said enthusiastically to Anna.

‘’Thank you! It sounded even better with you.’’

‘’Awe.’’ Adeen smiled at Anna then exited to her room.

 

*Adeen’s room*

 

Adeen moved into the deep purple room and closed the door behind her. She said to JARVIS:

‘’Bring up chat, please.’’

‘’As you wish.’’ The AI replied.

‘’Thank you.’’

 

JARVIS brought up the transparent blue screen. She withdrew the Avengers card and typed a message to Bruce.

‘’Team video chat at 7 with Anna and I?’’

 

About ten minutes later, Bruce replied.

‘’Sure, and Fury is actually letting us.’’

Adeen typed back, ‘’Awesome.’’

 

Adeen broke down in silent sobs, collecting herself she stood from the bed and retrieved her sketch book from the dresser across the room. She started drawing and humming some of ‘’Come Home’’.

 

*Living room of Stark Tower*

Anna tried to figure out how to send the video to Steve. Once she did, she sent it to the monitor in Steve’s room. A few moments later, a message came across her card from Adeen.

‘’Team video chat at 7.’’

 

Anna replied with a simple, ‘’Great.’’

 

Anna longed just to see them again. They were her family.

 

Family. The word dangled on Anna’s lips, remembering the troubled past of where she came from.

 

Anna’s parents were determined to make Anna the smartest and cruelest human ever. Her parents forced Anna to go to school at the age of seven to plot schemes and attacks. They used this knowledge for their own abuse and military power. They then soon began to abuse Anna whenever she just happened to mess up or get something wrong. Anna ran away at the age of thirteen, living on the streets of New York for two years. She was found on the corner of the Empire State building by Steve, only about a year ago.

 

Now seventeen, Anna was safely living in Stark towers, using her knowledge for good, fighting crime and saving the world.

 

*On the Helicarrier*

Steve was sitting on his bed, pondering things, when suddenly a screen popped up in front of him. Across the screen was a banner that read:

‘’Video message from Anna Marie.’’

Steve suddenly became worried, concerned that something was wrong.

 

‘’Play video sir?’’ JARVIS’ British, automated voice asked.

‘’Yes, please.’’ Steve told the AI

 

Steve let out a deep sigh of relief once he saw Adeen and Anna smiling in front of the piano. Soon enough, Anna started playing a gorgeous string of notes as her fingers danced along the keys. Adeen started strumming gently a gentle accompany.

 

The words of the melodic song spoke to him greatly. The song put the feelings Steve couldn’t express, into words. The feeling of pure separation from Anna was greater now than it ever was. He needed to be right next to her, at this very moment, holding her close and comforting her from danger.

 

*Back at Stark Towers- Pepper Pott’s Office*

Adeen and Anna decided they needed to catch up with Pepper. Pepper was in her office, taking care of paperwork.

 

‘’Hey Pep!’’ Adeen greeted warmly.

‘’Hello, Ladies.’’ Pepper returned, looking up from her work briefly.

 

Anna and Adeen walked into her office and just decided to talk and ask how she’s doing, being away from Tony.

 

‘’Listen ladies, I really need to get to back to work.’’ Pepper said, obviously not wanting to talk about her problems.

 

‘’Pepper, really we need to talk about these things..’’ Adeen said plainly.

Pepper let out a puff of air and relaxed in her chair and started, ‘’Nothings been the same since New York. ‘’

 

‘’Yeah, Steve’s still worries about me.’’ Anna said, interrupting her quiet spell

 

‘’It was pretty intense…’’ Adeen noted

 

Pepper seemed to be incredibly distant, something was really wrong.

 

‘’What wrong Pepps, seriously.’’ Adeen asked, finally Pepper let out another deep sigh.

 

‘’Nothing, really, its fine.’’

‘’No it’s not Pepper.’’ Anna said.

‘’Well,’’ Pepper started sitting back down, ‘’I’m really worried about Tony, ya know for when he comes back.’’

‘’Yeah but we can’t love today, worrying about tomorrow.’’

‘’I know, I just love him so much, I care about him. I can’t bear to loose him.’’

 

Adeen and Anna just nodded in response, understanding. Adeen worried about Bruce all the time, the numerous government rehab programs and therapy was ineffective. But like she said, Adeen can’t live in fear of another terrible accident,

 

‘’Pepper, I think we need girls day.’’ Anna said to Pepper looking at Adeen.

 

Adeen just responded with a head nod.


	4. "To The End Of All Time"

*Stark Tower*

It was then that Adeen, Anna and Pepper packed up their bags and called Happy for a ride to the mall. Walking out to the car, Anna checked her card to see if she had any new texts from Steve.

None.

An event showed up on her card, yet, Anna couldn't forget what it was. The team video chat at 7. It was only about 1:30 P.M. and Anna, Adeen and Pepper only needed 2 hours.

*The Mall*

As usual, there was the million paparazzi snapping photos of the ''woman behind the Avengers''. The tabloid nickname made them question two things: 1. They were normal. 2. There are so many other great women behind the super-six. What about Tasha, Maria?

As the three walked through the mall, Anna couldn't get Steve out of her mind. She cared for him, and worried about him. But she couldn't wait to see his face again.

''Tonight at seven.'' She thought silently to herself.

Adeen noticed a certain distant quality in Anna's eyes.

''Anna, you alright?''

Anna shook her head and welcomed herself back to reality. She answered with a broken, ''Yeah..''

''You sure?'' Adeen asked for the second time.

Adeen slowed her steps standing next to Anna. She reached over and gave her a side hug. Anna let a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice.

Anna straightened herself back up and thanked Adeen for the kind gesture and hugged her back. Anna plastered a fake smile on her face and moved on.

*Stark Towers*

The trio was shortly back home, with bags in hand, each returning to their rooms.

*Anna's Room*

''JARVIS, Bring up Steve's card.''

''As you wish.''

Jarvis then flashed Steve's information across the screen and the communication number. Anna sighed to herself, glancing at the screen then back down at her own card. Hoping the call would come soon when she would know how he was doing and if he was okay. She knew she had to trust him, he promised her he would be okay. Now she needed to believe in herself.

She knew he wanted to be strong, she knew she had to be.

Minutes later, the picture of him in uniform and his name flashed on the screen. Her eyes lit up and a huge smile found its way on her face.

"Steve..." Anna said quietly smiling

"Anna..." Steve said on the other line smiling just as much.

"I miss you so much. How is everything?"

"I miss you too, dear. And everything is going pretty well. Were having problems predicting when he's going to attack though..."

"Oh...I hope you guys can get it under control...."

"Me too. Were going to do everything we can though." He said looking down for a moment.

"I know you guys are going to try your hardest. You're not known as Earth's mightiest heroes for nothing."

Steve smiled at this and laughed lightly.

"Thanks, Anna. "

Anna smiled down at her hands and shifted positions on her bed. She thought for a moment before speaking up.

"Steve, just one thing.....please, stay safe. I can't lose you." Anna said biting her lip holding back tears and painful memories

"Anna......." Steve uttered under his breath

"Im sorry....Im trying. Im trying to stay strong."

"And you're doing a great job, just a little bit longer darling. "

"Okay.." Anna trailed off as she nodded her head.

"You can do it, I know you can. Ill be here. Ill talk to you whenever I can, okay?

" Okay, Steve, I believe you."

“Thank you, dear. It really means a lot to me. Ill be home soon and then I’ll be able to hold you in my arms again.”

 

Anna nodded and looked up at him again before the line went to static then disappeared. She became overwhelmed with panic, “what happened?!” she thought to herself. She couldn’t go find Tony, she couldn’t go find Bruce, no one: they were gone.


	5. "Lay Your Head Down"

The avengers had gotten the call from Director Fury at approximately 2 o’clock. The world was in need; they needed the heroes who once saved them from the Chitauri, and Loki. Suiting up in the black suit Anna grabbed her weapon and rushed for the departure bay. The rest of the team was obviously highly focused, ready for battle, and already creating a plan. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, blocking out any potential distractions.   
The team arrived at the scene, wreckage already scattered over the once orderly stacks of gray buildings. Anna flashed Steve a quick look of concern, he replied inaudibly with a reassuring glance. This is how close they were, communicating without words. One look said a thousand things they could never say with a few words.   
The battle was nothing they ever expected or prepared for. One harsh explosion threw Steve backwards into a building. Anna watched it all unfold in front of her eyes. In shock and on an adrenaline high, she ran over to him and scooped him up into her arms. He was unconscious, his eyes closed and a severe injury to his head.   
“No..nonono…” Anna muttered under her breath.  
No one was around. She let down all her hesitations and let the tears run down her face without shame.   
As soon as she could, she found help to get Steve to the hospital. They rolled him in from the ambulance on a gurney. With several EMS surrounding him, they ran the gurney down tight hallway. The nurses and doctors did what they needed to, hooking him up to fluids, a heart rate monitor, and oxygen.   
After she had gotten the call from the front desk an hour later, Anna walked into the clinical smelling waiting room still dressed in her black cat suit. There was still evidence of battle decorating her arms. Several slices through the heavy-duty fabric shows how hard the team had fought. Insistent medical personnel rushed to her side as soon as she sat in the waiting room. Anna tried pushing them away, just as she had done to everyone else, but the nurse simply ignored her and patched up the cuts on her face. The teenager was annoyed, confused, and desperate to know what was going on.   
Anna tried to keep herself busy, looking over at the television. Also attempting to read a few magazines labeled with silly titles such as, “Drop 50 Pounds in Three Months” and “Decorate Your Home With These Three Easy Steps”. She glanced around the room filled with mothers, fathers, and happy children playing with toys. Anna was immediately brought back to her cruel parents. She wished she had the happy childhood everyone else had. She longed for parents who would sign her up for tee ball when she was five, she longed for Saturday afternoons spent with dripping ice cream cones in the blazing summer heat, Anna longed for kindergarten musicals, with the younger version of herself casted as carrot number two. Just knowing her childhood was something she could never repair or replace ate her up inside. Anna suddenly had a rush of flashbacks, to tragic “family” deaths, to her pet cat, Rosy, dying when she was seven, to her breakup with her first boyfriend.  
Jeff had shattered her heart to a million pieces. She lied in her bed that night firmly grasping a slick, metallic spoon. Scraping generous spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Anna cried and cried that night, more than she ever had before. Jeff had meant more to her than anyone she had ever met before. He loved her, provided her with a place to hide when her parents were being aggressive, and sincerely cared. That is, until he found a new woman.   
As Anna awaited the depressing news she feared to face, she tried to relax. Taking slow steady deep breaths to relax herself she glanced to the tv which flashed horrific images from the war they had just fought as a team. New York City in ruins, a town that provided her a temporary home for so many years of her life was now in crumbled, gray, rocky remains recklessly scattered. Images of the battle she never wanted to have to face now haunted her.   
A doctor came through the double doors and looked up from a chart and read aloud, “Anna…? For Steve Rogers…?”   
Anna stood up from her chair and placed the magazine on the table. She walked over to the doctor, and greeted him with a handshake.   
“Hello, Miss Fisher.”  
Anna scanned the doctor over for a nametag.   
“Hello, doctor Price. “  
“Listen, I know your line of work is very demanding….”  
“Is. He. Alright.”   
“Miss…I really need you full cooperation here…” the doctor trailed off.  
Anna really didn’t care about what nonsense he tried to tell her about. She needed to know one thing: If the love of her life, Steve Rogers was alive.   
“Is he okay?” She cut him off.  
“I’ll take you down to his room…” He led her to his room with a hand on her back.   
Anna walked in and was immediately his with a wall of emotion. A bruised, scratched, and bloody Steve was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious. Attached to several machines, bandaged, and surrounded by nurses. Beeping noises filled the air of the otherwise silent hospital room. Anna’s face went blank, and she immediately searched the room for a chair. She sat down, staring at Steve’s somewhat lifeless form.   
“Is he okay….?” She said softly, looking up at one of the nurses.  
“Honey, he isn’t right now, but were doing our dammed hardest.”  
With no help from the team of nurses, Anna’s eyes flickered in desperation to the screen of the heart rate monitor. Seeing his heart rate slower than normal, she feared for the worst.   
“Darling, he’s alright. Alive, but we still need to run several more tests.” Another nurse responded while filling out papers on a clipboard.  
Anna found herself with a loss for words, and she simply nodded, not taking her eyes off of Steve. She wondered where his uniform was, he now lay in the hospital bed in a basic gown. Several bags of fluids surrounded the bed, each bag attached to an intravenous line.   
“We’ll need to do them soon, to determine what actions we need to take to treat him. Given the circumstances, and his current state, I’m assuming it’s coma from serious brain trauma. But there is no safe way to assume without an MRI and CT scan.” The doctor reported from the doorway.  
“I trust you. Just do it. I need him healthy. We all do…” Anna replied, looking up at the doctor with sad eyes.   
The doctor nodded his reply, then spoke up with the words Anna didn’t want to hear, “We need to take him for the tests, you need to go, you can come back later during visiting hours tomorrow.”  
“Why can’t I stay here…?”  
“Miss, go home and get rest. This is just as hard on you as it is on him. Go home, Miss Fisher.”   
Anna stared down at the beige floor tiles with fear in her eyes. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, and they fight to flow freely. With hesitation, she stands and walks to Steve’s side, taking hold of his hand.   
“I love you….just so you know. Never forget that.” Anna forced herself to pull away from the man she loves. Anna turned her back to him, leaving the hospital room.   
“I won’t.” Steve thought, as he lay there, silent, still clinging to life. He couldn’t forget her, never ever. She meant way too much to him for to forget her.  
Anna gave a friendly wave to the receptionist as she signed out and left. She sent a text to Happy, requesting a ride, and stood outside the hospital front entrance. Anna watched the people come and go. Some were crying, others being pushed in wheelchairs, and even some carrying carriers holding newborns.   
Anna daydreamed for a moment about what her and Steve could potentially have. A nice family, two kids running around the lush, green grass of their suburban home. However, the future was uncertain. There was a possibility that Steve wasn’t going to survive this. Dr. Erskine’s engineering could only do so much. Eventually, age and Mother Nature would catch up to the super soldier. His body wouldn’t repair as quickly as before, and he would eventually die, just as any other person would.


End file.
